


Bird to Paradise

by veggiemom



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Confessions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiemom/pseuds/veggiemom
Summary: Strelitzia finally talks to Player.





	Bird to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for kingdom hearts union x!

 

> _I wish… I’d had the courage._

When Strelitzia runs out of that dark building, she sees her. Player. She’s sitting quietly on the edge of the fountain in the square with her Chirithy by her side, like she always does. _Thank goodness she’s right here!_ Strelitzia thinks as she quickly tries to muster up all of the courage she has in her body while she runs up to her. She can hear the sound of her hurried footsteps resound in her head, or is it the sound of her heartbeat? As she finally gets closer to Player, until she’s in the other girl’s directly line of view, Strelitzia realizes that she can’t tell the difference — and when Player looks up at her, and Strelitzia feels their eyes meet, she realizes that it doesn’t matter.

“U-um! Excuse me!” Strelitzia stutters, her naturally small voice struggling to be bigger. Player blinks her sleepy eyes at her, her mouth opened in a silent, inquisitive ‘o.’ It’s a face that Strelitzia had come to know completely, in all the time she’s watched her, all of these weeks. Strelitzia grasps the end of her white dress in her fists and breathes in shakily. Her eyes squint shut, hiding from the other girl’s gaze. “I’ve… I’ve come to ask you to join the Dandelions!”

Player still doesn’t speak. Her adrenaline running high, Strelitzia continues.

“The truth is… I’ve been watching you, for a long time! I-I hope that doesn’t sound… weird,” she gasps, suddenly quieter, and feels her face blister red. It’s almost as though tears could come to her, but she fights them off with all the might she can muster. She clenches her fingers harder into the fabric of her dress and presses on.

Memories of watching Player begin to rush into her head.

_You were so beautiful!_

“You haven’t noticed me, but I’ve always… wanted to get to know you. There’s something about you… there’s something about you that’s different than everyone else. That’s why I followed you… even though it’s strange, I just wanted…”

_Even though you were quiet, you were so kind to everyone around you._

Strelitzia tilts her head down towards her shoes. “I just wanted to be your friend, but I was never brave enough to ask you before,” Her heart fills to the brim with warm feelings, recalling all of those memories, and suddenly, she’s brave. “Please… even though I’m just a stranger to you… can we please be friends?”

_Before I knew it, I fell in love with you._

When Strelitzia looks back up, she sees Player looking back at her, a smile on her face. Strelitzia has seen Player’s smile before. Always so gentle, curled faintly upward at the edges, but it’s so different than before, having Player smile at her. Her eyes are creased with her smile. She looks so warm. Player nods, and her hair bobs with her, brushes against her cheeks.

“Yes.”

Strelitzia closes her eyes. Tears of happiness dribble down her red cheeks, and embarrassed, she covers her eyes with one of her arms, obscuring her vision with a sleeve.

Wordlessly, Player steps forward and takes Strelitzia’s free hand in her own, a silent consolation. Her touch is soft and comforting to Strelitzia, and Player’s hand fits perfectly in hers. Like this, their fingers gently grasping onto one another’s, it’s like they were meant to be friends. Strelitzia knows that everything will be okay.

She dies with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> i cried when strelitzia died, my little bi baby. i wanted to give her something nice.


End file.
